The Return of the Miwok Tribe
by Witchisis
Summary: Beware the next time you entered PineCrest Lake in California for the Legends that are told, are all true.


'I would vote for this site. It looks better and cleaner.' Katie commented. Everyone agreed with her and set to make their tents.

It was in the summer and five friends, Cassandra, Dione, Katherine, Christopher and Justin decided to camp at the Pinecrest Lake in California. They had their tents up a few meters away from the famous lake. The breeze was cooling the heat from their body as they settled onto the mat, gazing at the blue liquid. There was no one around where they were camped at, since they took a more remote area to be in peace, but from where they are, they could see boats sailing and people swimming, diving from those big natural boulders.

The five of them decided to go pick some branches before it is too late since they were planning of having a bonfire later that night. Leaving their things behind, they left together, walking in through the woods filled with pine trees, the boys were playfully running and shoving at each other as the two girls followed, laughing at them.

As they were running about, they came into a big clearing where in the middle stood a hut built of sticks and willow brush. It looks like the hut was half buried into a pit on the ground and the sticks were stacked up on it to make a roof. An opening was left opened at the top of the roof where sunlight shone through. The doorway was in a symmetric circular look with no doors.

Deciding upon exploring it, the boys went through the doorway first, followed by the two girls. They stepped into a tunnel of darkness. The hut was a circularly formed and in the center, the sunlight was shining through from above the opening roof. Surrounding the light was four thick wooden poles, with four benches, each placed in between the poles.

'Whoa, this place sure does look good. Should have camp here instead.' Chris said. 'What is this place?'

'This is called the Miwok Sweat Lodge.' Cassie said. 'And no we can't stay here because this is a ceremonial house for the Native Americans of the Miwok tribe.'

'You sure do know a lot.' Chris said and moved forward to touch the poles.

'Chris, No!' Cassie screamed, rushing forward to smack away his hand. 'Ouch,' Chris muttered, taking his hand.

Everybody looked at Cassie with bewilderment. Cassie started to blush. 'It is not to be touched.' she explained. 'Why not?' Dione questioned.

'This is a sacred circle for the Miwok people. See the four poles? Though it appears ordinary it actually represents the four elements and directions; North of earth, East of air, South of fire and West of water. The light that cast in the middle of the circle is the Spirit. Touched any of it and it may cause a stir in the balance of purity and dark.' Cassie answered, pointing around.

'How did you know about all this?' Katie asked.

'I was born nearby here and my family told me about the stories of the Miwok people, though I didn't get the chance to visit their sacred land till now.' Cassie paused, looking at their confused faces before continuing. 'Yes, this is their land. The Miwok people died fighting for their rights with the whites and the spirit of those warriors still linger around here, taking care of their precious sacred land. Any who disturbs their land will be punished.'

'That is a bunch of nonsense!' Chris snapped, brushing his fingers through his dark hair.

Cassie turned her gaze to the lightly tanned skin guy standing right before her. 'You have the blood of the Native American and you don't believe in the traditions of your own people?' Cassie asked, sarcastically

'Guess I am the only one with senses.' He shrugs then grinned widely when everyone else burst into laughter.

Cassie rolled her eyes. 'Do whatever you want but don't tell me I didn't warn you.' She retorted then turned away and pulled herself up through the doorway.

Chris was frustrated at the way Cassie burst at him; insulting him in front of his friends. Just to prove that she was wrong, he went forward and touched the poles. Not satisfy, he walked around the circle and touched the remanding three poles. 'See, nothing happen.' He amused.

When they were walking back to their camp, Katie told Cassie what Chris did. Shaking with anger, she went up to Chris. With venom in her voice, she spat, 'You will never learn until you've been taught.' Then she stomped away, throwing the collected sticks onto the ground and disappearing into her tent.

That night, Chris woke up in the middle of his two friends, hearing rustling sounds coming from outside his tent. Unzipping his tent, he peeped out. A gush of wind flooded his tent, blowing cool air. _It must be the breeze_, he thought. He felt a sudden need to release himself and taking a torch, he left the tent, walking deep into the dark woods.

The tree was continuously sashaying through the wind when he heard the sounds of light footsteps. Thinking it was his friends, he called out to them but the wind started blowing stronger as a tune took form; the tune of the Native song that his grandfather had taught him. The footsteps grew louder and surrounded him. 'No,' he muttered, standing there immobilized.

Out of the woods stepped a tall, lightly muscular man. His hair was long, dark and braided. He wore a loin cloth made of animal skin and had feathers sticking onto his additional cloth trailing behind him. A read headdress with three feathers was attached on his head. His tan skinned was painted; a deep red lined along his cheekbones. His body was also painted with white, brown and red paints and he was carrying a blowpipe.

He stared at wonder and realized that the man was not human for he could see through his body at the pine trees behind him. His face paled and he started to shiver. The man looked at him for a moment, studying him. He called out to the surroundings and few other Miwok people came out from every corner, all inhuman.

The man spoke to Chris in his native language and surprisingly he understood. The man was angered at his behavior earlier, for touching the sacred poles. He asked Chris to seek forgiveness to the higher Spirits. Chris nodded and seeks an apology from the man. The man shook his head and advised him. Chris listened intently and nodded, his eyes all the while looking down at the ground.

Then a whistling sound appeared and when Chris looked up again, they were all gone. That night, Chris didn't sleep. He went back to the site and took the fruits that he had brought for himself. Bringing them with him, he went back to the ceremonial house. There, he placed the fruits on the bench and sang the song in his native tongue, invoking the higher Spirits to forgive him and accept the fruits as a sacrifice.

Since then, Chris has never been himself again. He became more quiet and faithful towards his ancestors' belief. He no longer made fun of others and his friends were all surprised by his sudden changes.

Chris knew why he was let off that night. The man, a leader in the Miwok tribe was more upset over him than anger. Since Chris was a descendent, he should be more faithful than anyone else but instead a White; Cassie, was more faithful than him. He gave Chris a chance to prove himself.


End file.
